This is an application for a shared instrumentation grant under PAR-99- 031 seeking funds in the amount of $295,649 for the purchase of a state of the art cell sorter/flow cytometer to replace a 14 year old and defunct flow cytometer. This instrument will be housed in a fully equipped core facility located in the College of Veterinary Medicine, University of Tennessee Knoxville. This instrument is needed to support the research of 3 NIH funded investigators at the College of Veterinary Medicine, University of Tennessee Knoxville (Drs. Rouse, Schuller, and Wang) and 1 NIH funded collaborator from the Medical Center University of Tennessee, Knoxville (Dr. Wimalasena). The currently active and pending grants of these investigators depend heavily on the availability of this instrument. The attached quotation from Becton Dickinson is for a FACS Vantage TM/SE Cell Sorter with Argon UV laser, helium-neon laser, pulse processor, fluorescence detection, third laser mount, and INDO- 1 filter- set. If an award is made, other vendors will be given the opportunity to bid against Becton Dickinson. A long-term financial plan facility director, technical facility manager, and advisory committee are described.